The present invention relates generally to fiber optic transmission systems, and more particularly to wavelength division multiplexed passive optical networks.
Fiber optics is a reliable technology for high-speed packet data transmission in telecommunications networks. It has been extensively deployed in core networks, in which the network equipment is typically installed in controlled environments. Environmental variables, such as temperature, humidity, vibration, and shock, are typically regulated according to industry standards. In addition, these installations typically have reliable power sources, including battery backup.
Multimedia services (data, voice, and video) are increasingly being provided over packet data networks. These services require high-speed communication links between customers' equipment and the core network. Furthermore, high-speed bi-directional communication links are increasingly in demand. Previously, for example, video was primarily downloaded from a server to a customer. Now, however, a customer may also desire to upload videos from his home computer to a network server or to another customer's home computer.
Communications links from a customer to an access network have primarily been provided over twisted-pair wires (to the local telephone exchange) or over coax cable (to the cable television network). Optical fiber, however, has inherently higher bandwidth than twisted-pair wires and coax cable, and, indeed, service providers are deploying fiber all the way to the customer location. Depending on the customer, service offerings are variously referred to as fiber-to-the-office, fiber-to-the-building, fiber-to-the-business, and fiber-to-the-home. Herein, the generic term fiber-to-the-premises (FTTP) is used, where premises refer to customer premises. FTTP, however, often requires installation of equipment in outside plant, which is typically exposed to uncontrolled environments. Supplying reliable power to outside plant is also more difficult and expensive than supplying reliable power to a central office, for example. Furthermore, since communications links are geographically dispersed over many customers, management of the distribution plant is more difficult than management of the infrastructure of a central office, for example. What are needed are method and apparatus for deploying a low-cost network infrastructure for FTTP services.